Just For You
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Summary : Sasuke terpaksa tinggal bersama Naruto, yang merupakan seseorang yang selama ini ia sukai diam-diam, tapi ada seseorang yang membuat ia kesal karena kedekatannya dengan Naruto, apakah Sasuke akan cuek saja atau berusaha mendapatkan Naruto? Terinspirasi dari Junjou Romantica dan Sekaichi Hatsu Koi, bagaimana kisahnya? BL,Shounen ai, NaruSasu, read n review please.


_**Just For You **_

_**Summary : Sasuke terpaksa tinggal bersama Naruto, yang merupakan seseorang yang selama ini ia sukai diam-diam, tapi ada seseorang yang membuat ia kesal karena kedekatannya dengan Naruto, apakah Sasuke akan cuek saja atau berusaha mendapatkan Naruto?**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (NS)**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Shounen ai, BL MaleXMale, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje. **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A BL, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Fic ini saya persembahkan kepada para penggemar NaruSasu yang bersedia membaca dan mereview fic saiya sebelumnya, makasi banyak mina*bungkuk2*, dan sebagai permintaan maaf, karena sebelumnya saya mempublish song fic, yang katanya dilarang ya? Maaf, saya memang tidak membaca guidliness dl sebelum publish, jadi ga tau. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Guest san, saya tidak akan pernah buat song fic lg.**_

_**Saa, selamat membaca bagi para readers yang mau melanjutkan.**_

_**Just For You**_

Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu siswa Konoha Gakuen yang sangat popular, disamping ia berotak encer, berwajah tampan, terkenal dan kaya, yang bisa dibilang hampir semua kesempurnaan ada pada dirinya. Hanya saja ia harus hidup berdua bersama kakak nya Itachi Uchiha, karena ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan saat ia masih berusia 5 tahun. Untung saja Itachi yang menjadi tumpuan nya untuk hidup saat itu sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA yang sudah terbilang cukup dewasa, dan terpaksa melanjutkan bisnis yang ditinggalkan orang tua mereka untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Dengan tanggung jawab sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Sasuke, Itachi berhasil melanjutkan beberapa perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya sehingga ia dan Sasuke dapat hidup layak sampai saat ini, dimana Sasuke sebentar lagi juga akan kuliah untuk meneruskan pendidikannya.

Dengan berat hati Itachi harus meninggalkan Sasuke dikarenakan ia harus megurus perusahaannya yang benar-benar butuh penanganan langsung darinya di Oto. Tapi ia menyadari tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sasuke tinggal sendiri di rumah mereka, maka Itachi meminta bantuan kepada sahabat lamanya satu-satunya orang yang ia bisa percaya untuk menjaga Sasuke adiknya, walaupun pasti ia tau Sasuke akan menolak untuk tinggal bersama orang asing, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Sasuke, ada yang ingin aniki bicarakan dengan mu, kau sedang sibuk"? Tanya Itachi pada suatu sore saat ia mendatangi kamar Sasuke. "Aku sedang tidak sibuk aniki, ada apa?" Sasuke heran melihat Itachi yang sepertinya ada yang sangat serius yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Sasuke, aniki harus mengurus perusahaan kita yang ada di Oto, kau tau kan, akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak masalah disana, dan aniki harus menangani langsung disana. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu aniki tidak bisa bersamamu, mungkin berbulan-bulan dan kau tau jarak Konoha-Oto jauh. Jadi intinya aniki tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah ini. Bukannya aniki tidak percaya padamu, tapi aniki khawatir, kau memang sudah dewasa, tapi aniki tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa, maksud aniki, aniki akan menitipkan mu pada salah satu teman aniki, aniki tau kau pasti akan menolak, tapi aniki mohon pengertianmu Sasuke, kita hanya tinggal berdua, bila terjadi sesuatu padamu, aniki tidak dapat memaafkan diri aniki, jadi kau mengerti maksud aniki kan?" Itachi menghakhiri penjelasannya berharap Sasuke mengerti akan keadaan dan menerimanya dengan mudah.

Sebenarnya tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyukai ide Itachi, lagipula Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, tapi ia percaya pasti sulit bagi Itachi yang mengetahui sifat Sasuke, dan pasti dengan banyak pertimbangan akhirnya ia memutuskan hal tersebut. Sasuke tidak ingin menambah beban Itachi yang sudah bekerja keras demi mereka, maka Sasuke yang sebenarnya keberatan akhirnya menerima usulan Itachi sebagai satu-satunya jalan keluar, lama Sasuke terdiam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab."Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan, memangnya dengan siapa aku akan tinggal?" Tanya Sasuke.

Terlihat wajah Itachi yang menampakkan kelegaan saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki, kau kenalkan"? Bagai mendapat bintang jatuh saat Sasuke mendengar jawaban Itachi, bagaimana tidak? Naruto adalah satu-satunya sahabat Itachi yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru langit, bertubuh atletis dan berkulit tan seksi, dan satu-satunya orang menarik secara seksual bagi Sasuke. Ya, sejak pertama Itachi mengenalkan sahabatnya Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke sudah menaruh perhatian lebih jauh pada pemuda itu jauh sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah sahabat anikinya.

"_**Flash back"**_

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering mengunjungi perpustakaan kota yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah dan rumahnya. Ia sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas musim panasnya. Tapi tiap ia ke perpustakaan ada hal lain yang cukup menganggu yaitu bisik-bisik para gadis yang seperti membicarakan seseorang yang berada tak berapa jauh dari Sasuke duduk saat ini. Seorang pemuda berkaca mata tampak serius dengan setumpuk buku di mejanya, sekali-kali ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya dengan telunjuk yang terkesan seksi bagi beberapa gadis yang intens memandang pemuda yang menurut Sasuke menarik baginya. Tapi tampaknya pemuda tersebut terlalu sibuk atau memang tidak menyadari gadis-gadis tersebut , beberapa pengunjung mengeluarkan death glare pada beberapa diantaranya yang merasa terganggu dengan suara mereka. Karena hampir setiap Sasuke kesana ia selalu mendapati pemuda tersebut duduk dibangku yang sama, dengan rutinitas yang sama, dan pemuda itu tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang saat itu sedang berusaha menyelesaikan skripsi nya sehingga mengharuskannya bolak-balik perpustakaan untuk menambah teori dasar dan bahan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan skripsinya, dan selama itu pula entah sejak kapan Sasuke tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut.

Ya, sosok tersebut yang Itachi kenalkan sebagai teman satu angkatan di jurusan management yang jurusan sama dengan Itachi, walaupun saat itu juga terdapat teman-teman Itachi lain mulai dari Deidara yang lebih manis dibanding lelaki pada umumnya dan juga Sasori yang pendiam, Kakuzu yang pelit, Pein yang heboh, Tobi yang kekanakan, Hidan yang sedikit-sedikit membawa Dewa Jashin yang di pujanya, Kisame yang lebih mirip ikan, Zetsu dan seorang cewek bernama Conan, namun hanya sosok Naruto yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Walaupun sejak pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan Naruto ia sudah menyukai pemuda itu, tapi tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Disamping karena mereka berdua adalah laki-laki, mereka juga jarang melakukan kontak fisik, karena tidak ada hal penting yang ada diantara mereka, hanya sebatas Naruto sebagai salah satu teman Itachi saja, dan setelah Itachi lulus kuliah dan di wisuda, yang dihadiri Naruto bersama genk akatsuki mereka, tampaknya itulah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, dan pada saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke sempat berfoto berdua atas paksaan Itachi dan genk Akatsuki, yang sampai saat ini Sasuke masih menyimpan foto tersebut sebagai benda yang penting baginya. Terakhir yang Sasuke ketahui dari Itachi, Naruto telah berhasil mencapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang dosen di Universitas Konoha, tempat ia dan Itachi kuliah dulu yang juga merupakan kampus yang ingin Sasuke masuki juga dengan jurusan ekonomi sama seperti Itachi dulu.

"_**End of flash back"**_

"Syukurlah Sasuke, aniki senang kau tidak keberatan, lagi pula aniki tau persis Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik, kau tau kan ia juga adalah seorang dosen, kau bisa meminta bantuannya sekalian bila kau kesulitan, aniki yakin ia tidak akan keberatan, terima kasih Sasuke, aniki akan tetap menghubungi mu, aniki akan tetap memantau perkembaganmu dari Oto". Itachi terenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke kemudian menuju pintu untuk membiarkan Sasuke meneruskan kegiatannya tadi. "Aku harap Naruto dapat membantu Sasuke saat aku tak disini". Batin Itachi, tentu saja berat bagi Itachi untuk meninggalkan adik yang sangat ia sayangi, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain kan, lagi pula Naruto sudah seperti saudara bagi Itachi karena pemuda tersebut cukup dewasa dan sangat pintar dan pekerja keras, sama sekali bukan contoh yang buruk bagi Sasuke, sehingga Itachi dapat tenang menitipkan Sasuke pada Naruto.

Maka hari keberangkatan Itachi ke Oto pun akhirnya datang, Sasuke mengantarkan kepergian anikinya ke bandara bersama Naruto. Sebelum berpisah Itachi kembali berkata pada Naruto, "Naruto, aku titip Sasuke padamu, dia memang sedikit manja, tapi mudah-mudahan dia tidak terlalu merepotkanmu ya". Canda itachi yang hanya dibalas death glare dari Sasuke yang tidak berpengaruh bagi Itachi, dan sebelum berangkat mereka berpelukan, "Jaga dirimu ya Otouto, kalau ada waktu datanglah ke Oto". Kemudian mereka berpisah, sekarang tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke, akhirnya setelah pesawat Itachi telah lepas landas, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, Naruto akan mengantar Sasuke kerumahnya untuk membawa barang-barang Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama Naruto nanti. Di dalam mobil yang mereka hanya terdiam, karena Naruto tidak terbiasa dengan suasana kaku, maka ia bertanya pada Sasuke, "Jadi Sasuke, jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil setelah lulus nanti?" Tanya Naruto sambil sekali-kali melirik Sasuke untuk memastikan Sasuke mendengarnya sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya. "Jurusan management di Universitas konoha". Jawab Sasuke. "Wah, aku juga mengajar disana loh, senang kalau kau bisa bergabung kalau begitu Suke, kau akan sangat popular disana". Jawab Naruto disertai tawa renyahnya.

Dan mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto menunggu sementara ia mengambil barang-barang yang telah ia persiapkan untuk ia bawa bersama Naruto. Kemudian mereka sama-sama meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha untuk kemudian mengantarkan Sasuke ke apartemen sederhana Naruto yang akan mereka tinggali bersama. Setelah sampai pada apartemen Naruto, Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, dan mengucapkan "Selamat datang di apartemen kecilku Suke". Entah sejak kapan Naruto terbiasa memanggil Sasuke dengan Suke, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan panggilan barunya tersebut. Apartemen ini memang tergolong sederhana, dengan satu ruang tamu, 2 kamar tidur, satu ruang kerja yang terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku Naruto. "Suke, kau akan tidur di kamar ini, aku baru membereskannya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku harap kau akan terbiasa dengan apartemen ku ini, dan tidak usah canggung bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu".

Kemudian Sasuke masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi, kamar yang cukup sederhana, hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur, lemari baju dan lemari belajar, dan herannya kamar ini bernuansa biru. Padahal sejak Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini, hanya warna orange yang terlihat, sesuai dengan Naruto yang pada dasarnya bersifat ceria, kamar ini seperti mewakili Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke akan betah tinggal bersama Naruto. Saat sedang menata barang-barang, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Sasuke, dan Sasuke kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Suke, aku ada kelas siang ini, jadi aku akan kembali ke kampus, kau tidak masalahkan aku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Naruto, dan hanya dijawab dengan "hn" andalan Sasuke. "Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa delivery makanan nanti aku yang akan membayarnya, atau di kulkas, mungkin ada bahan yang bisa kau masak, aku dengar dari Itachi, masakanmu enak". Ucap Naruto bermaksud menghilangkan kekakuan Sasuke.

"Hn Dobe, aku tau, aku bukan anak kecil, jadi berhenti bersikap begitu". Ucap Sasuke yang langsung merubah raut wajah Naruto tadi, tapi ia bisa mengatasi perubahan raut wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Hahhh, ternyata yang dikatakan Itachi ada benarnya, hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu, semoga saja aku dapat merubah sikap dinginmu itu Suke". Ucap naruto lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke lalu melanjutkan menata barang-barangnya yang sempat tertunda, setelah selesai beres-beres, ia mulai merasakan perutnya berbunyi, pantas saja ia mulai kelaparan, ini sudah hampir sore. Maka ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat mengisi perutnya. Saat Sasuke membuka kulkas, ia menemukan ramen instan dan cukup terkejut menemukan tomat dalam jumlah banyak, ia tidak menyangka, ternyata Naruto juga maniak tomat sepertinya kah?

Sasuke lalu mengambil beberapa tomat dan saat akan memakannya, ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu apartemen, ia berfikir apakah Naruto melupakan sesuatu dan kembali? Saat akan memanggil Naruto, tapi ruang depan tampak kosong, tapi Sasuke yakin memang ada yang datang, mungkin Naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya? Sasuke lalu mengabaikan dan duduk di ruang TV, sambil memakan tomat, ia menonton berita yang berisikan tenatang keadaan yang semakin tidak aman akhir-akhir ini. Memang kasus kriminal semakin hari semakin banyak, pencurian, perampokan, dan pembawa berita memperingatkan agar tetap waspada pada keadaan sekitar.

Saat Sasuke akan ke kamar mandi, ia melihat seorang yang sedang berada di kamar Naruto yang memang pintunya terbuka, dan tampak orang itu sedang memcari sesuatu dengan membongkar lemari Naruto, dan yang terpenting orang itu bukan Naruto. Sasuke lalu teringat dengan berita di TV yang baru ia saksikan tentang kejahatan yang semakin meningkat akhir-akhir ini, sehingga Sasuke langsung berfikir jangan-jangan orang tersebut adalah pencuri dan sedang mencari barang berharga Naruto.

Sasuke lalu mendekati pencuri tersebut, ia akan menangkap pencuri tersebut dan membuatnya jera untuk melakukan perbuatan tidak terpujinya tersebut. Sasuke lalu jalan dengan mengendap-ngendap agar si pencuri tidak menyadari kehadirannya, saat sudah cukup dekat, dengan modal nekat dan berbekal bela diri yang pernah ia pelajari waktu masih SD, Sasuke langsung melayangkan pukulan dari belakang pada si pencuri naas tersebut.

"Auchhh, hei, apa yang kau lakukan". Bentak si pencuri tersebut saat menahan serangan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya, cukup ia merasakan sekali pukulan Sasuke yang masih membuat kepalanya nyeri, si pencuri cukup sigap, sehingga saat Sasuke akan menyerang untuk kedua kalinya ia dapat menangkis dan malah membentak Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau cari pencuri, tidak akan aku biarkan kau mencuri disini, dasar brengsek"! Ucap Sasuke saat saling berhadapan dengan si pencuri yang ternyata masih muda, berkulit putih pucat sama sepertinya, berambut merah bata, dan terdapat tato kecil di kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seorang pencuri.

"Siapa kau?" Si pencuri malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke, seakan terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di kamar Naruto.

"Kau, siapanya Naruto?" Kali ini pertanyaannya lebih terkesan lebih mengintimidasi dan suaranya terdengar dingin. Saat mendengar nama Naruto dilontarkan pemuda berambut merah terebut, Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang tadi ditangkis Gaara, nama pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Naruto?" dan kali ini pertanyaan yang sama terlontar secara bersamaan dari mulut keduanya, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Haaahh, si Naru bodoh, aku akan memarahinya nanti, mungkin kau mainan barunya ya?" Ucap Gaara yang membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut dan kesal dengan penuturan Gaara barusan.

Gaara lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali ke lemari Naruto tadi untuk mencari benda yang membuat Sasuke salah sangka dengan berfikir ia sebagai pencuri, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang tajam memberikan death glare pada Gaara yang tidak diacuhkan Gaara, terbukti dengan pemuda tersebut mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan mencari sesuatu di lemari Naruto.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi kalau adalah mainan barunya, yah kau siap-siap patah hati saja, karena Naruto itu milikku." Ucap Gaara yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"Dasar brengsek, aku bukan maianan atau siapa-siapanya Naruto, aku juga terpaksa tinggal disini karena permintaan aniki ku, dan aku tidak ada urusan lain dengan Naruto mu itu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke dengan penuh emosi lalu meninggalkan Gaara dengan membanting pintu kamar tersebut dengan keras. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali, Naruto yang terlihat seperti cowok baik, malah bagi Sasuke ia sudah seperti malaikat, dan predikat tersebut hancur seketika setelah mendengar kata-kata cowok berambut merah tadi. Sebenarnya yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Sasuke adalah mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto ternyata telah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Sasuke lalu memegang dada nya yang terasa nyeri saat mengetahui kenyataan yang menghancurkan harapannya untuk cowok pirang tersebut. Yah, tidak heran sih Naruto sudah punya kekasih, selain tampan, ramah dan dalam umur yang terbilang masih muda, ia telah berhasil menjadi salah satu dosen di Universitas terkenal, dan dengan semua kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya, wajar saja ia sudah punya kekasih. Tampan, kaya, berpendidikan tinggi dengan karir yang cemerlang, sosok Naruto seakan menjelma menjadi sosok idaman bagi setiap orang untuk menjadi miliknya, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang memang sudah menyukai Naruto dari pertama Itachi mengenalkannya pada Naruto. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke harus mengakhiri perasaan sepihak dan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke lalu tertidur dengan perasaan yah, patah hati dan Naruto sudah menjadi milik seseorang. Tak terasa malampun datang, Sasuke masih tertidur di kamarnya. Naruto lalu kemudian pulang ke apartemennya dan menemukan ruangan masih dalam keadaan gelap, ia sedikit heran, apakah Sasuke sedang keluar? Naruto lalu langsung meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa, melonggarkan dasi dan menyalakan TV, ia heran kenapa suasana sangat sepi. Bukankah tadi ada Gaara yang katanya akan datang untuk meminjam beberapa koleksi buku Naruto, biasanya kalau sudah datang, terkadang Gaara sering menginap, apakah Gaara langsung pergi setelah mengambil buku tersebut? Dan kemana Sasuke? Karena penasaran, Naruto lalu berjalan ke kamar Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu, tapi tak mendapat jawaban, dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk, kebetulan kamarnya memang tidak terkunci.

Naruto lalu menemukan kamar dalam keadaan gelap, mungkin Sasuke tertidur karena lelah setelah pindahan dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tertidur nyenyak, rasanya Naruto tidak tahan saat melihat wajah damai Sasuke saat tertidur, terlihat begitu manis, berbeda dengan perkataannya yang kadang kasar dan dingin. Naruto lalu menyelimuti Sasuke dan setelah itu ia mengelus rambut lembut Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan Sasuke, kemudian Naruto lalu beranjak keluar sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah terbangun saat Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar tadi, tapi karena ia masih merasa patah hati pada cowok pirang tersebut, ia meneruskan pura-pura tidur. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu, dan kemudian menyelimuti Sasuke. Untuk apa Naruto melakukan tersebut, bukankah ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, apa benar kata Gaara kalau Naruto adalah seorang player, jadi tidak heran ia bersikap lembut kepada setiap orang yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya termasuk Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mendengar suara shower, yang menandakan Naruto saat ini sedang mandi, ia kemudian beranjak, menyalakan lampu kamar dan mengambil buku yang biasa ia baca sebelum tidur. Sasuke lalu terlarut saat membaca buku sehingga tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, dan perutnya mulai terasa lapar lagi. Ia ingin mencari makan, tapi ia saat ini sangat tidak ingin melihat cowok pirang tersebut. Melihat tatapan lembutnya pada Sasuke, cengiran nya saat perkataannya hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata yang dingin dari Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa tahan dengan sikap dingin Sasuke.

"Tolonglah Dobe, jangan buat aku semakin susah untuk melupakanmu". Pikiran Sasuke mengingat semua sikap Naruto padanya yang sangat menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak marah saat Sasuke mengatainya "Dobe". Oh, mungkin ia hanya berusaha bersikap sabar karena tidak enak pada Itachi, karena Itachi telah menitipkan Sasuke padanya, ya, mungkin semua sikap baik Naruto padanya, semua ini hanya karena rasa tanggung jawabnya pada anikinya tersebut.

Karena tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang semakin meminta untuk diisi, Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar, mungkin ia ingin mencari udara segar, sehingga ia tak perlu berisik saat berusaha mengambil makanan di dapur, saat ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dulu. Sasuke lalu berdoa dalam hati, mudah-mudahan Naruto sudah tidur, sehingga ia tak perlu melihat senyum Naruto yang membuatnya harus menahan degup jantung lebih kencang atau pertanyaan khawatir dari Naruto.

Saat Sasuke melewati ruang TV, ternyata TV masih menyala, tapi Naruto tampak tertidur sambil memegang sebuah buku yang mungkin baru ia baca, dan dengan kaca mata yang hampir melorot. Tampaknya Sasuke butuh kerja keras ekstra untuk dapat melupakan cowok pirang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, pada saat tertidur sekalipun Naruto masih tampak mempesona, walau mata biru sapphire nya tertutup sepenuhnya, tapi kaca mata yang bertengger itu, menambah kesan matang dan dewasa sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto, ditambah rambut yang masih basah tampak jatuh, tidak seperti biasanya Naruto biasa berambut rapi, maklum saja, ia mungkin adalah dosen termuda dan terkeren yang Sasuke tau.

Sasuke tanpa sadar lalu berjalan kearah Naruto, ia merasa tak tega dan ingin membangunkan Naruto dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar saja dan terlebih dulu mengeringkan rambut cowok tersebut. Tapi kata-kata Gaara tadi siang kembali berputar di memori otaknya, Sasuke yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan Naruto, dengan tangan yang hampir menyentuh kaca mata Naruto, gerakannya lalu terhenti mengingat ia harus melupakan cowok tersebut, Sasuke tidak jadi membangunkan Naruto, ia lalu hanya mengambil kaca mata Naruto yang hampir terjatuh tanpa niat membangunkan Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke beranjak kepintu depan, untuk meneruskan niatnya semula untuk mengisi perut. Saat akan membuka pintu, kemudian ia tak sengaja mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya, "Hmmm Suke". Untuk sesaat tubuh Sasuke menegang karena mengira Naruto sudah terbangun dan memanggilnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Sasuke lalu melihat kearah Naruto yang ternyata masih tertidur, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit lega mengetahui ternyata Naruto hanya mengigau, tetapi, apa yang dimimpikan si Dobe tersebut ya? Sampai memanggil namanya dalam tidur. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang menggelitik Sasuke saat mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya dalam tidurnya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto memang masih tidur, Sasuke lalu membuka pintu dan diam-diam keluar, untuk turun ke kafe dibawah apartemen mereka untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Saat Sasuke sudah benar-benar berada diluar, Naruto lalu membuka matanya, dan mengacak rambutnya dan apabila Sasuke melihat pemandangan tersebut, bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan semakin sulit untuk melupakan Naruto yang terkesan wild saat mengacak rambut pirangnya tersebut.

"Hahhh, Suke, kau hampir membuatku jantungan dan untung aku bisa mengendalikan diri sehingga tidak menyerangmu". Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, sebenarnya Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke, bukan, lebih tepatnya, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta saat Itachi mengenalkan mereka. Tapi Naruto cukup sadar diri, ia merasa tak cukup baik untuk Sasuke saat itu, maka Itachi dan teman-teman mereka yang lain cukup heran dengan perubahan Naruto yang cukup drastis saat mereka membuat tugas kelompok untuk presentasi salah satu mata kuliah. Naruto yang biasanya santai dan tidak terlalu serius, mendadak menjadi serius malah terlalu serius saat itu, lebih tepatnya sejak perkenalan mereka, bahkan Itachi sampai bertanya ada hal apa sehingga Naruto lebih rajin untuk kuliah, bahkan ke perpustakaan atau menemui dosen yang ia rasa masih kurang ia pahami pada saat kuliah.

Sebenarnya Naruto cukup pintar, hanya saja ia selalu berkata tidak ingin terlalu serius dan ingin menikmati masa muda dengan tidak terlalu terpaku hanya pada kuliah saja, tapi sejak saat itu, ia bahkan lulus di setiap mata kuliah dengan nilai rata-rata A, ia yang tadinya sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar latihan basket, nongkrong di kafe, atau main game, malah lebih memilih mengejar keinggalan dalam pelajaran dengan mencari buku di perpustakaan.

Dan pada akhirnya, menimbulkan kekhawatiran pada teman satu genk mereka yaitu Akatsuki, sehingga akhirnya Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Tobi dan yang lain mengutus Itachi sebagai perwakilan untuk menanyakan langsung pada Naruto perihal hal yang membuat ia berubah total dan serius ingin cepat lulus kuliah dan mencapai cita-cita nya menjadi seorang Dosen.

Alangkah terkejutnya Itachi saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto, bahwa ia berubah menjadi lebih baik, karena ada seseorang yang saat ini ia sukai, dan ia merasa belum pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta seseorang tersebut saat ini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Itachi, saat mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto bahwa orang tersebut adalah adik nya sendiri yaitu Sasuke.

Itachi sudah mengenal Naruto cukup lama, sehingga ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat Naruto. Itachi tidak keberatan dengan rasa suka Naruto pada Sasuke, malah ia cukup senang mengetahui seorang seperti Naruto yang cukup baik, tidak pernah macam-macam dan cukup pintar bisa seserius ini menyukai adiknya sehingga ia berubah 180° demi Sasuke, dan Itachi tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan orientasi sahabat nya tersebut, Itachi malah menyemangati Naruto dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke memang belum punya kekasih, atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke memang seperti tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan secara seksual pada seseorang, dan Itachi menyemangati sahabat baik nya tersebut.

Tak heran, diantara banyak sahabatnya yang lain, Itachi malah menitipkan Sasuke pada Naruto, selain ia lebih percaya pada Naruto, ia tau, betapa Naruto sangat perhatian pada Sasuke, tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto, untuk itu ia menyerahkan kelanjutannya pada Naruto. Dan itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, tak berapa lama Naruto kemudian berhasil lulus dengan cumlaude, dan ia memaksa Itachi untuk memaksa Sasuke ikut datang pada upacara wisuda mereka dan berfoto berdua, dan foto itu masih disimpan Sasuke secara diam-diam dan menjadi harta berharga bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu sampai disebuah kafe, dan saat akan duduk, tak sengaja matanya memandang pada seorang pemuda yang tadi ia pikir seorang pencuri yang ternyata kekasih Naruto, tapi cowok berambut merah tersebut sedang berciuman dengan panas dengan seseorang wanita berambut panjang. Sasuke cukup terkejut mengetahui Gaara berani selingkuh dibelakang Naruto. Padahal Naruto adalah cowok yang baik, apa kurangnya Naruto, kenapa ia tega mengkhianati Naruto. Sasuke lalu mengambil bangku yang agak tersembunyi agak tidak perlu bertemu dengan si penghianat tersebut.

Setelah berciuman, cowok berambut merah tersebut lalu berkata, "sekarang Naruto punya maianan baru lagi Neji, aku jadi kesal". Ucapnya pada seseorang yang tadi berciuman dengannya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, lupakan obsesi gila mu pada Naruto, ok? Lagi pula sudah ada aku, jadi kau hanya perlu melihat aku saja". Dan cowok berambut panjang yang tadi Sasuke pikir seorang cewek tersebut menarik dagu Gaara dan melumatnya kembali. Sasuke benar-benar emosi sekarang, ingin rasanya ia melabrak Gaara dan memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa Gaara menghianatinya dan tak pantas untuk cowok sebaik Naruto, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Naruto, kasian sekali Naruto pikir Sasuke.

Gaara dan Neji lalu beranjak pergi setelah membayar makanan mereka. Sasuke lalu melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan memesan makan malam. Setelah merasa cukup kenyang, Sasuke kembali ke apartemen Naruto, saat akan membuka pintu, ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Gaara dan melihat posisi Naruto dan Gaara saat ini. Gaara meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Naruto yang sibuk mengganti chanel TV, sementara Gaara berceloteh, dan yang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti adalah saat mendengar pengakuan Gaara, "Naru, kau tau kan aku mencintaimu".

Yang hanya dijawab, "Aku tau Gaara". Dari Naruto, seakan Gaara tidak merasa bersalah telah berselingkuh dibelakang Naruto. Karena merasa muak dan sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke lalu membanting pintu untuk menghentikan pemandangan yang menyakitkan matanya tersebut, membuat Naruto dan Gaara memandang heran pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba emosi, entah apa kesalahan yang telah mereka lakukan sehingga membuat Sasuke terlihat begitu emosi.

"Jangan percaya padanya Dobe"! teriak Sasuke frustasi, dan memandang wajah Gaara yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Ia berselingkuh dibelakangmu, kau tidak pantas beracaran dengan cowok brengsek seperti dia, aku berani bersumpah melihatnya berciuman dengan selingkuhannya tadi"! tambah Sasuke dengan membabi buta, seakan tak peduli, perkataannya akan membuat Naruto terluka, lebih baik terluka sekarang, dari pada terus dibohong-bohongi pikir Sasuke.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya, seakan perkataan Sasuke tadi hanya lelucon "april moop". Tidak seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa Naruto akan terluka, bertengkar dan akhirnya putus dengan penghianat itu. Setelah berusaha menahan tawa lagi, Naruto lalu memanggil Sasuke, "kemarilah Suke, akan aku kenalkan kau pada Gaara".

Seakan tidak ada kejadian Sasuke sebelumnya yang OOC, dengan santai, Naruto lalu mengenalkan Sasuke pada Gaara, Naruto lalu meraih tangan Gaara dan Sasuke untuk bersalaman karena mereka masing-masing melemparkan death glare terbaik mereka yang tampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto, dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke dan Gaara berjabat tangan saat Naruto mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Suke, Gaara adalah sepupuku, dan bukan kekasihku, kau salah paham, ok? Ah, dan Gaara juga juga sedang dalam tahap percobaan menjadi dosen di Universitas Konoha loh, walau ia tampak seumuran denganmu, sebenarmya Gaara baru lulus kuliah tahun ini, dan ia ingin mengikuti jejak yang sama denganku, yaitu menjadi seorang dosen. Mungkin tadi kalian sudah bertemu dan salah paham, aku dengar kau menuduh Gaara sebagai pencuri". Tambah Naruto berusaha menghilangkan suasana mencekam diantara meereka barusan.

"Dan jangan lupakan Naru, kalau aku sering menginap disini dan tidur bersamamu". Gaara menambahkan dan sengaja menekankan suara pada kata "tidur bersamamu". Naruto hanya salah tingkah dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan canggung nya dengan menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hahhhh, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya aku disini, lebih baik aku pulang dulu Naru". Ucap Gaara, dan ia lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat canggung dan salah tingkah setelah ditinggal Gaara hanya berdua saja.

"Errr, jadi Suke, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara aku dan Gaara, jadi kau jangan salah paham, ok"? Ucap Naruto untuk menghilangkan kesalah pahaman tadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke senang mendengar Naruto ternyata tidak punya kekasih, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangmya dengan berkata diingin pada Naruto, "Bukan urusanku Dobe, kau mau pacaran juga bukan urusanku". Ucap Sasuke, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berkata demikian, dan perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Jadi begitu ya Suke? Bagimu, dari awal aku bukan siapa-siapa". Ada nada kecewa dari suara Naruto yang berusaha ia sembunyikan, dan Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto terlihat kecewa, karena tidak sesuai dengan Naruto yang biasanya penuh semangat, melihat Naruto seperti ini entah kenapa membuat Sasuke tidak enak hati.

"Terserah kau Dobe". Balas Sasuke dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto, ia ingin ke kamarnya dan beristirahat, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. Naruto lalu menarik Sasuke ke kamarnya, dan mendorong Sasuke sehingga punggung Sasuke menabrak dinding dibelakang. "Mungkin, dengan ini kau akan mengerti Suke". Naruto lalu mengelimasi jarak antara mereka, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Naruto tetap memandang intens pada iris onix Sasuke secara intens dan diakhiri dengan melumat bibir Sasuke, tak peduli Sasuke masih terkejut dan belum sepenuhnya memahami apayang sedang terjadi.

Hanya ciuman lembut, Naruto lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangan Sasuke yang berada pada dada bidang Naruto saat ingin mendorong Naruto tadi dapat merasakan debaran jantung Naruto yang semakin kencang, sama sepertinya saat ini. "Ini yang pertama Suke". Ucap Naruto sambil memandang pada pipi pucat Sasuke yang terdapat semburat merah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Suke". Tanya Naruto kemudian. "Jawaban apa Dobe"? Balas Sasuke pura-pura menghapus bekas ciuman naruto dengan menggosok punggung tangannya pada bibirnya. "Sial si Dobe, itu ciuman pertamaku". Inner Sasuke dalam hati, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang, ia ingin Naruto mengakui perassaannya dulu, baru ia akan puas, dasar Uchiha.

Naruto lalu duduk di ranjangnya dan kemudian melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisi tadi. "Aku mencintaimu Suke, sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari aku tertarik padamu. Tapi saat itu aku merasa belum pantas mendapatkanmu, lalu aku berusaha menjadi seseorang yang kelak bisa menjadi pelindungmu, menjadi tempatmu pulang, menjadi seseorang yang bisa bertanggung jawab, dan yang kau lihat sekarang, aku memiliki segalanya, uang, pendidikan tinggi, karir, aku akhirnya bisa menjadi seseorang yang mempunyai kelas di masyarakat. Semua yang aku inginkan sudah aku dapatkan, hampir semua sempurna, tapi semua tidak akan pernah sempurna tanpamu disisini Suke, bersamaku". Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya, rasanya lega telah meengatakan apa yang ia coba tahan selama ini.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto, dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur dan merasa sangat bahagia, Naruto melakukan semua demi dirinya, sebegitu berhargakah ia bagi Naruto. Setelah cukup menenangkan jantungnya yang seakan ingin keluar karena berdetak begitu cepat saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto, Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat disebelah Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana Suke? Apa kau bersedia menerima dan melengkapi hidupku yang tak akan pernah sempurna tanpamu disini bersamaku?" Ucap Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

"I do Dobe", jawaba Sasuke yang diahdiahi Naruto dengan pelukan sehingga nembuat mereka berdua terjatuh diranjang Naruto yang empuk.

"Oi Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan baka". Ucap Sasuke saat Naruto masih melingkarkan tangannya pada Sasuke lebih tepatnya memeluknya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang semakin kencang.

"Terima kasih Suke, aku senang sekali". Ucap Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, karena akhirnya Sasuke menjadi miliknya". Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut sampai akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Bisa kau beranjak dari tubuhku Dobe? Kau berat". Padahal Sasake hanya berusaha untuk tidak mati muda menahan diri dari godaan Naruto yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dan tetap menindihnya.

Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke, "Lain kali kau harus terbiasa Suke, bahkan mungkin aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini, mengingat kau milikku seorang sekarang". Ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mendorong Naruto dan memukul kepalanya, "coba saja kalau kau berani Dobe" Balas Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda bagi pandangan Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini, cukup ini dulu", Naruto lalu menarik dagu Sasuke dan mencim dengan lembut. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau benar-benar siap dan aku menjadi lelaki yang pantas untukmu Suke". Dan Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia tidak mengetahui betapa Sasuke bahkan tidak keberatan atas apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Oiya, nanti aku akan menghubungi Itachi, dia harus tau berita bagus ini". Naruto lalu beranjak dari kasurnya, dan perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Aniki? Maksudmu aniki tau perasaanmu padaku begitu maksudmu Dobe"? Tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja heran. Benar Suke, bahkan Itachi, sudah merestui hubungan kita, kau tau"? balas Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menyangka, ternyata Itachi juga ikut andil dalam mempersatukan hubungan mereka, "terima kasih aniki", ucap Sasuke dalam hati mensyukuri apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

_**End**_

_**Author Note :**_

_**Fic ini terinspirasi dari campuran Junjou Romantica dan Sekaichi Hatsu Koi, hehe, yaitu seorang dosen, dan kalau yang di Sekaichi adegan yang di perpustakaan. Tapi selebihnya cerita dari saiyaahh loh. Oiya, Gaara OOC sekali disini, gomene, dan soal maian Naruto, itu Cuma bisa-bisa nya Gaara, tujuannya supaya Sasuke mundur, *dihajar shukaku*,..hehe..just for fun. Dan judulnya, mungkin tidak cocok? Tapi saiyaa pikir" just for you" karena semua usaha yang Naruto lakukan untuk menjadi seseorang yang baik bagi Sasuke kan? Jadi semua untuk Sasuke, dan sekali lagi makasi buat yang udah sempetin baca fic gaje saiyaa, arigato minassan *bungkuk2*. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan, saran dan kritik ditunggu. Read n Review if you don't mind, sankyu ne..:D**_


End file.
